This invention relates to a cooling system for use on a ramjet powered vehicle. The patents to Rangue, U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,281; Shields, U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,101; and Toelke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,676 disclose systems using a vortex tube to provide fluids at different temperatures.
Current designs for ramjet powered vehicles traveling at supersonic speeds do not have means for cooling critical equipment such as radar absorbing material. Since radar absorbing materials have inadequate structural properties at high temperatures, other means are necessary to reduce the susceptibility of such vehicles to radar detection. It may be necessary, for example, to alter the aerodynamic configuration of the ramjet inlet to make it less susceptible to radar detection. This however will reduce vehicle performance.